


Haikyuu OT3 Week

by BabuBat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hinata is crushing so hard, Iwaizumi is skeptical, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, and Oikawa just loves the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabuBat/pseuds/BabuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dedication of Haikyuu OT3 Week.</p><p>And to get my mind off my other fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu OT3 Week

Hinata hardly ever got some time off recently. When he wasn’t doing his school work or studying with Yachi, he was practicing with the team, or with Kageyama individually. Nowadays, he never had free time for him to just do whatever. They had all been fairly busy!

 

He was currently out and about, looking around in different shops and just all together having fun all on his lonesome. Hinata was going to bring Natsu with him originally, but the small girl was feeling under the weather that day. Poor girl had to stay home and be watched by their mother.

 

He felt he should get something for his little sister, just to cheer her up, ya know? Maybe some candy would make little Natsu happy. Kids seemed to love the stuff! While he was getting some of the sweets, he noticed a very familiar volleyball magazine on a rack nearby. With a big smile on Hinata’s face, per usual, he went over, plucked the reading material from where it sat, and started flipping through the pages.

 

His heart skipped when he saw the quickly recognized blue and white uniforms. Aoba Johsai had gotten a hold of another article about them. Of course, the text focused on the captain of the team. To be fair, it made sense. The writers would want to focus on the one who basically calls the shots on the team, but he couldn’t help some distaste show on his face. So much of his rival team deserved just as much spotlight as the Grand King.

 

Especially a certain muscular and spikey haired ace.

 

Hinata felt his cheeks light up at the thought of him. Yes, it was apparent to him as of late, that he started heavily crushing on the strong man. It was definitely weird and awkward when he came to terms with it, even more so when people like his teammates and his family started to notice something was up. They noticed the change in expression, the flattering descriptions, the red face. It was all very obvious, as that was just how Hinata was.

 

He was glad to see that Iwaizumi-san hadn’t completely been left out, and got some major credit from the article. Yes, he was actually read into the thing. Don’t judge him, he’s got it bad. But his crush even showed in the main photo of the piece of writing, big well-toned arms being shown off due to sleeves being rolled up to the man’s shoulders. It made the poor redhead combust even more.

 

In Hinata’s defense, Iwaizumi was perfect lover material, and he was very surprised when all the girls seemed so fixed on Oikawa. Sure, Oikawa looked very nice, and had his moments here and there. But Iwaizumi was practically every woman’s dream. Big muscles, structured but comforting facial features, athleticism, a kind disposition to those around him.

 

Wait did he just call himself a girl back there?

 

With a few shakes of his head, he closed the magazine, and payed for that and his sister’s candy. He was gonna start heading home at that point, but all the boy’s thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into a body bigger than his.

 

“Ah! I’m so sor-” Hinata stopped himself, his eyes widening as he looked to whom he had bumped into. He met the angry eyes of Oikawa Tooru. He had ran into the Grand King of all people after flustering over his ace, “G-Grand King!” Said brunette looked less angry, but more mischievous after he found that Hinata was the one to collide into his back. “Oho! It’s the small chibi-chan! What are the odds?” Oikawa chided, small chuckles passing his lips. Oh boy, Hinata was in for it. “Stop that, you’ll end up scaring him into Ushijima’s shoulder again, with our luck,” a deeper voice said to both Hinata’s right, a voice that makes him choke on his own breath. With just a glance to the side, none other than Iwaizumi Hajime stood before him.

 

Oh god, oh boy, oh god, oh boy. Of all days to run into his crush, it was when he just bought a magazine with him in it. Damn he was gonna leave so smoothly too! “No no! I’m ok! I should’ve watched where I was going!” Hinata said, one of his hands moving to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, “So, uh, what’re you guys doin’ out here?” Aoba Johsai’s power duo just looked at each other before going on to explain. “We’re kind of- uh..” “We’re on a date.”

 

What?

 

Hinata’s head quickly swerved to Oikawa, the man’s words reeling around in his brain. A date? Isn’t that pretty romantic? Are they romantically interested in each other? Oh god they were in a relationship, weren’t they? They were boyfriends, and they’re going on a date. “A d-date?”

 

“Yes. We had been quite busy recently and thought it would be nice to spend time together on our weekend off,” Oikawa explained, and Hinata cursed him for sounding like such a loving significant other. He could never compete with it. “O-oh..” Hinata muttered.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and looked to, as to what Hinata can only assume at this point, his boyfriend, “Do you just have a knack for making people scared and awkward, Trashykawa?” Oh no, are they gonna fight? “So mean, Iwa-chan! I was only telling the truth!” Oh god, they are. Oh no, oh no. “You need to learn to read the atmosphere.” Oh god he messed up what should he do? “Should I tell the truth, or read the atmosphere and lie? I can’t do both!” Quick, quick! Do something!

 

“W-wait!” Hinata shouted, stopping the bickering couple as they both turned to look at him. Oh crap what now? Did he really expect to just say ‘wait’ and have it be ok? Stupid Hinata, think! “It’s fine, really! I’m the one who interrupted something. I’ll just leave so you two can get back to doing whatever, ok?” Hinata asked, he just trying to make sure he didn’t accidentally start a war between the two.

 

Iwaizumi just shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. He shouldn’t be that rude because you accidentally bumped into him. Stuff like that just happens.” Fuck he was really nice, and Hinata was so sure his cheeks were tinted with pink. “Oh? What’s this you’ve got Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked, more or so to himself, as he yanked the sports magazine out of Hinata’s hand. Oh no. “Oh my gosh! This is the issue with the article we’re in!” Oikawa opened to the page and showed it to the redhead, “Are you spying on us?” He had that stupid smirk on his face, and gosh it just made Hinata want to throw a meatbun right in his face. “N-no! I liked another article in here is all! Besides, we beat you guys, why would I be studying your team now!?” Hinata tried to reason. He found he wasn’t good at it when he was panicking. “Oh my Chibi-chan, you are the cutest. It’s not bad that you like to read about us! We’re very interesting individuals!”

 

Just then, Oikawa was hit on the top of the head. Said male only yelped in pain, he cradling his head in his arms as he rode out the pain. Hinata didn’t time to register much else before Iwaizumi took his hands in his own and gave him back the magazine. “I am very sorry about him. He doesn’t know when to quit before he’s ahead. I’ll give him hell all the way home today if it makes you feel any better.” No, no! They needed to be getting along smoothly, not fighting. “No, I’m fine, seriously! He hasn’t bothered me one bit-” Hinata was cut off by a loud growl coming from his stomach. Oh.

 

Guess he had forgotten to eat lunch.

 

Hinata let out a small whine. He didn’t anticipate that he would be out for so long, as in, he didn’t bring that much money for him. Sure he had a bit left over, but not enough for lunch.

 

The other two just looked at him incredulously. Hinata might’ve already eaten something for all they knew, and he was already hungry? “What? Is your metabolism as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog?” Oikawa asked jokingly, not expecting a real answer. “Well, yeah, but, it’s more or so because I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Hinata answered honestly, his small mouth forming into a pout.

 

Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa with wide eyes. A boy with a monster metabolism and he hasn’t eaten since the morning? Oikawa knew, along the lines, of what Iwaizumi was thinking, and he didn’t like it, he showing his distaste with a shake of the head. Iwaizumi quickly looked back to Hinata, “Well, don’t you have money? Why not go buy something to eat?” He asked the smaller boy, he watching as the redhead rubbed his stomach. “I didn’t think I would be out that long, I didn’t bring a lot of money.” Iwaizumi just glanced at Oikawa, his eyes affirming his idea. Oikawa just shook his head again. “He has candy, he can munch on that!” Oikawa pointed out. “Oh, that’s for my sister. She wanted to come with me, but she’s feeling a bit sick. I thought getting her candy would cheer her up.”

 

Ok, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both could agree that that was adorable.

 

But it only made Iwaizumi so sure of his next act. “Alright, that cuts it then, you’re eating with us.” Oikawa just grumbled his disdain at the situation as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around the small redhead’s shoulders and starting leading the both of them to a nearby fast food chain. “Huh!? No, no, you don’t have to do that! I was just gonna head home and wait for dinner!” Hinata tried to negotiate, but as he found earlier, he did horribly so in a panicked state. “Nope, you’re getting some lunch in your stomach before you take the trip home,” Iwaizumi concluded, “You’re short and scrawny as it is, skipping out on meals is not going to help it.” Ok, now that stung a little.

 

Oikawa quickly had to something, just to make sure they understood he didn’t like this idea, “I’m only allowing it because of that stupid sister line. It’s not fair to be that cute, Chibi-chan!” Alright, that felt awfully nice. If someone as good-looking as the Grand King was calling you cute, then, well, you probably were. Hinata found great joy in the fact that he was, apparently, cute.

 

\--

 

They quickly went inside the nearest fast food chain they could get to, and made it quick with ordering their food. Hinata was gonna try and slide by with just a small meal, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it. He knew that the kid ate big, and he was going to eat big.

 

They found a place to sit, and instinctively, Hinata went to go sit next to Oikawa. He knew that if he sat next to his crush, he would go haywire. Iwaizumi had other plans though, he guiding the smallest of the three on the inside of the booth, next to him. “Oikawa has been nothing but rude to you today, he gets to sit alone.” This caused the brunette captain to pout at his lover.

 

Hinata could feel his face flare up just from the closeness between them. Their shoulders were brushing against each other, and their knees were touching, and gosh this felt horrible but amazing.

 

But once he started thinking about it, what Hinata was thinking was very selfish. Iwaizumi and Oikawa came out today to go on a date, and here he was, ruining it. Not to mention, his thoughts were so impure. To be crushing on someone so hard where you can’t even sit next to them, even when they’re in a relationship, and their lover was right across from him! Hinata couldn’t believe himself. He thought he had more self-control.

 

His thoughts were stopped to a screeching halt as a sudden hand started waving itself in front of his face. Like he was knocked out of a trance, Hinata glanced to the person the hand belonged to, his eyes looking to none other than Iwaizumi, “You ok? You look kind of gloom.” Oh god he was so nice, what the hell was this? He is not making this any better.

 

“O-Oh no. I’m just not used to people outside of my family paying for a meal for me. It just feels kind of different,” Hinata lied, and thankfully, though he couldn’t negotiate while panicked, giving off a small white lie has never been hard in such a state. Iwaizumi seemed to buy it, as he quickl reassured Hinata that it was no problem. He let out a silent breath of relief, before the food came, and he was happy as a bee. They all started eating, but the redhead didn’t miss certain brown, and intuitive eyes staring his way from across the booth.

 

\--

 

Eating, surprisingly, took longer than expected. They all had started some great conversations, and get this! Not all of them were about volleyball! Yeah, Hinata was surprised too! That was really the only medium he thought he could converse with the other two with, but they quickly branched off into something else and Hinata was still able to hold the conversation! Even when he occasionally had to talk with Oikawa, it wasn’t awkward or aggressive at all. Sure, the guy teased a bit, but he always has. Today, he was actually fine company.

 

As they left the food place, they noticed how the sky began to darken, and they knew it was time all of them started heading home. Iwaizumi and Oikawa wished Hinata a safe trip to the bus stop and told him to hurry home as quick as he could. If Hinata hadn’t planned for staying out so long, no doubt his mother was worrying.

 

They said their goodbyes, and then started walking in separate directions.

 

Hinata was alright! He was able to hang out with his crush AND the Grand King today at the same time. Usually, he would be all for the idea, and be ecstatic of the outcome. But thanks to the thoughts he had before they got their food, Hinata was just alright. Not good, nothing bad. He was merely just ok.

 

He thought that he should be happy. He was able to keep himself composed in front of the person he was so flustered for. But did he really? Something about Oikawa being there with them threw that whole thing out the window. How could he? Iwaizumi was taken, and Hinata still had the gall to drool all over him, even with his boyfriend there. It made Hinata feel dirty.

 

He looked behind him, he still being able to see the couple walking away. They were bickering again, of course. He could hear the commotion, but not exactly what they were saying.

 

_I can’t._

 

Oikawa, even though he was being yelled at, still had this gleaming smile adorned onto his face, so filled with love and devotion.

 

_I can’t._

 

Iwaizumi, even though he was yelling, kept his boyfriend’s hand in his own, he squeezing it plenty as the walked on.

 

_I can never._

 

They looked like the perfect couple, and if one was a girl, all people would look upon them and claim how wonderful they complimented each other, without discrimination in it’s entirety. They just looked so in love, and Hinata couldn’t help but feel great amounts of envy.

 

_I have to._

 

Before he could register, in his mind, what he was doing, Hinata bolted into a sprint towards the two, he quickly putting one foot in front of the other to quickly catch up to them.

 

He had to tell him. He couldn’t go on any longer without pain if he didn’t. He knew he would be rejected, he knew he wouldn’t get the happy ending with his crush that he, oh so greatly, wanted. But even then, he had to. He couldn’t deal with feeling so dirty, so deceiving. He needed to know, at the very least. That way at least, Hinata could have closure.

 

When he was just a few feet away from them he stopped himself before he could repeat that afternoon and bump into one of them, “Iwaizumi-san!!” The couple stopped in their tracks, their heads swerving back to look at Hinata with wide eyes. Did they both hear him right?

 

The male requested just raised an eyebrow in question, a single index finger pointing to himself, “M-me?” Hinata only nodded, before speaking out, “I… I have to tell you something.”

 

Iwaizumi could only nod himself before he was led away from his boyfriend and behind a corner. He was so confused as to what Hinata could want. Maybe he wanted to somehow pay him back for the lunch he bought him? That seems like a valid reason. Would he let Hinata? No. The boy needed food, no need for payback.

 

What he got was entirely different. “Ok, so… I already know the outcome of me saying this to you. So just, could you just stand and listen?” Hinata asked, his hands in tight fists in front of him as he looked down to the floor. “Ah- Yeah sure, but what is this about?” Iwaizumi was still very confused. Doesn’t sound like he’s gonna talk about food. What’s going on?

 

Hinata sucked in a deep breath. His heart was going a mile a minute and he was pretty sure his face was so red it could rival a tomato. He honestly felt like he was being overwhelmed, but he had to do this. Continuing any other way was not healthy.

 

“I…! I like you!”

 

Silence filled the area, Iwaizumi’s eyes widening as Hinata’s screwed shut, in an effort to somehow hide himself. He knew that rejection was coming, and he knew he was going to have to deal with it, but holy fuck was it still so frightening. Hinata felt like he was going to cry just from anticipation.

 

“Like… for real? I mean- not like your feelings are wrong, or like you’re playing a prank on me. You don’t seem like the type. But, like, are you sure?” Iwaizumi seemed very frantic, like he wasn’t used to this treatment. For all intents and purposes, he probably wasn’t. Hinata never saw girls confessing to him, especially not as much as Oikawa probably gets it. “Y-Yeah, I’m sure,” Hinata clarified, he quickly going to add, “But again! I know the outcome. You obviously have Oikawa, and I don’t want to get between that. I guess I just more or so wanted to make myself feel better.”

 

Ah, he shouldn’t have said that.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid Hinata. Of course you were doing it for yourself. You think Iwaizumi just loves having to reject him now? He hindered his crush and his boyfriend, all because he wanted closure. How selfish could he be? He just couldn’t win! He never could! If he didn’t tell, that stupid envy would eat away at him. Now that he did tell, he made a very peaceful and loving couple awkward in their wake. He was so stupid!

 

Suddenly, there was one hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch a little, and one on his cheek, doing it’s best to wipe away apparent tears streaming down his face. “Hey now, no need to cry over it.” God, he didn’t even realize he was crying. He just felt so overwhelmed and he didn’t know what to do. What _was_ he supposed to do?

 

“You are right, I do have Oikawa, so I’m going to have to reject your confession. But hey, there will be someone who could be even better for you than me.” Goodness, he sounded so stupidly smart. How is that even a thing? Hinata could only sniffle though, he bringing up his own hands to try and wipe the troublesome tears away.

 

“I am very glad you told me though. Getting closure for something is completely fine,” Iwaizumi said, both hands now reassuringly gripping Hinata’s shoulders, “I’m still very sorry though. I don’t really like people getting so upset.”

 

“Well, maybe we can compromise then!”

 

Both Iwaizumi and Hinata stopped at the new voice, they turning to find a random Oikawa just a bit away from them.

 

Oh god, he had been eavesdropping. Oh, Hinata wanted to start crying again just from guilt alone.

 

“Compromise? What are you on about, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi didn’t get to question much else, as Oikawa started toward Hinata, stopping right in front of the boy and patting his crazy orange hair. “Say, Chibi-chan, how about we both date Iwa-chan?”

 

Both Hinata and Iwaizumi both yelled in surprise and confusion.

 

“What? I’m not some doll you can pass around, Asskawa!!” Iwaizumi yelled at his boyfriend, grabbing his setter’s collar and grinding a fist into his head while Oikawa yelped in pain. Hinata just stood there in utter confusion.

 

Both him AND Oikawa dating Iwaizumi? At the SAME TIME? That’s possible?

 

“We can do that!?” Hinata yelled in question. He always thought a relationship was supposed to be between two people and two people only. “Yeah! That way we can both have him and no one is sad! Everyone wins!” It sounded so tempting.

 

“Do I not get a say in this!? You’d think you would speak to your boyfriend about this first!” Iwaizumi scolded his lover, “Not only that, but what’s the catch? This afternoon you wanted nothing to do with Hinata!” This only triggered a pout from the Grand King. “Because, today was supposed to be a date between the two of us! If I had know it would go this way, I would’ve been nicer, but it was supposed to be our day!”

 

Hinata was still trying to process having more than two people in a relationship. How did it even work? How was it even stable? Wouldn’t the people in the relationship easily get jealous? How would dates even go? Would it be between two at a time, or would all three of them go and do stuff? How does one poly!?

 

Hinata suddenly had an armed wrapped around his shoulders, just like Iwaizumi had done so before. Somehow, Oikawa got out of his lover’s hold. “So? What do you say? I usually don’t share, but you’re nice and cute, so I could make an exception!”

 

“You just want the extra attention, don’t you?” Asked Iwaizumi.

 

“I might.”

 

In a moment, Hinata has an Oikawa on his shoulder, and an Iwaizumi in front of him, hands on his shoulders like before. “You don’t have to do this. It seems like you just found out that you could do this kind of thing, so if you want to decline, that’s fine,” the ace reassured. He didn’t want Hinata to feel obligated to say yes.

 

“Well… Oikawa? Would you be ok with it?” Hinata asked, he getting a grinning nod in return. The redhead peered Iwaizumi in front of him, “And you? Would you be ok with it?”

 

At this point Iwaizumi was the one at lost for words. The kid was actually considering it. This boy who's probably never even had his first kiss, wanted to go through with this. Did he, himself want to? He’s never even thought about it. Though, in all actuality, how bad could it be. With that, he muttered out, “I wouldn’t mind it.”

  
Hinata could only smile so widely and full of happiness, “Then why not?"


End file.
